


they won't love you quite like i do

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, two cranky blonds kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: his hands are shakingortake bobby home. lick his wounds. kiss him better
Relationships: Thomas Metzger/Bobby Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	they won't love you quite like i do

Bobby is off.

It’s in the way his hand shakes, just a little, when he lights his cigarette. When he breathes, it’s like he’s not sure if he _should_ be. The way he hesitates on a call-out, like he’s unsure if it’s the right street, even if they _both_ know these streets like the back of their hands, like they haven’t been dragging their sore, broken bodies for years through each and every shitty little side street in Los Santos.

Metzger sits back against the seat, shifting his weight and ignoring the little tingle in his leg from the numbness. As blunt as he always is with _everyone_ , it doesn't seem right to do the same to Bobby right now. He's, you know, a little more sensitive than the rest of them. Kind of annoying, but that was just how Bobby was. Metzger clears his throat, fingers tapping in the steering wheel before he glances at Bobby, head tilted.

"... Bobby."

"What?" The answer drips in exhaustion and it looks like Bobby is taking all his effort to lift his head from lighting another cigarette, looking at Metzger with his good eye. Metzger realizes the look makes him ache, somewhere in his own stiff, cold bones.

"Something wrong?" Metzger asks, cautious as he turns his upper body, just slightly, to look at Bobby better, "I… you've been off. AJ dump you?"

Bobby snorts and it makes Metzger smile, just a little. "No. Raven and I passed ways when I was coming in. You know how he is."

Metzger knows too well. Has heard Raven shout at Bobby through office walls, the snide comments over the radio, the way Raven loudly talks behind the blond's back. Oh yeah. Metzger's heard it all. "... You know remember you're chief, right? You can strike him for those."

"So he can bombard me further? No thank you, Metz. I know I'm a fool, but I'm not _that_ stupid."

Metzger feels a small smile. "Touchè."

Silence fills the car except for the soft voice of Sydney over dispatch, confirming a response to a recent 311. Metzger turns back to look out the windshield and almost misses the words from Bobby, voice barely audible.

"... Thanks for asking, Thomas."

When he talks low like that, dare Metzger even say sleepy, the drawl in his voice is so thick it makes Metzger feel a bit more in love with Bobby.

"How long have you been on duty?" They both know the answer, but Metzger wants to hear it.

"Almost twelve hours now."

Yeah. Sounds like something an idiot like Bobby would do. "309 and 408 10-42. Have a quiet night."

Sydney cheerfully sends them off and Metzger pulls out of the alley they've been sitting in, attempting to speed trap racers per Bobby's request, and starts to his apartment. He's brought Bobby there once before, after a particularly nasty day, and Metzger wonders if this will just be a habit now. Bobby is sad, Metzger takes him home and licks his wounds and kisses him better, they pretend it doesn't happen, and so on and so forth.

Could be worse habits, Metzger supposes. They could both be miserable alcoholics like some other people on the force.

Bobby doesn't seem to mind as Metzger slowly pulls into his apartment complex, glad for the undercover four door to hide it away in the parking garage in a corner. He climbs out, ignoring the pained tingles in his legs, and looks over the top of it at Bobby, as he also climbs out, stretching and rolling his shoulders. Metzger watches a little longer then he should before he locks the car and whistles softly for Bobby to follow, to which the blond obliges with no fuss. Both of their steps fall into a rhythm as they go to the elevator first, and then to Metzger's floor, the little box climbing up and up to the tenth floor.

In the hall, Metzger keeps his steps with Bobby side by side. A hand reaches out to loop a few fingers around his belt loops, pulling him in close, and Bobby leans into the weight, eyes cast downwards as Metzger pauses outside his apartment's door, unlocking it and letting Bobby step in first before closing the door behind him. He hangs his keys up by the door, watching Bobby's back turn towards the living room, pause, and then keep going down the hall. Metzger doesn't mind at all as Bobby's stepping into his bedroom, giving him the peace for now as he takes his shoes off by the door and quietly moves down the hall into the kitchen.

A cup of coffee and a sad sandwich, made with what little food he has in between his grocery store trips, Metzger just settles down on the couch in the living room, keen on letting Bobby rest for the time being.

He doesn’t even realize he’s dozed until a blanket is being laid on him, heavier than the throw he has over the couch. The blanket’s weight is accompanied with something else and Metzger snorts, a little sound as he slowly cracks his eyes open, squinting at Bobby’s form trying to fit itself against him, despite how shitty and small his couch is.

“... You can ask me to come sleep with you on the nice, comfortable bed.”

Bobby freezes, a deer caught in the headlights, before he laughs softly and lifts off of Metzger briefly as the blond beneath him rolls onto his back, and Bobby descends upon him, covering them both with the comforter, the dark settling over them. Metzger can just make out Bobby’s features from the glow of the television and the fading daylight from his windows. There’s something ethereal about it all that it makes Metzger’s chest kind of ache as he leans up and Bobby meets him halfway.

This is where it starts.

Lick his wounds, kiss him better.

Metzger’s hands creep along, gently touching Bobby’s chest before they slowly drop to his waist and fit alongside his hips. He can’t believe he didn’t realize it until now, but Bobby’s shed his slacks, wearing just his briefs. The blond can’t help himself as his hands travel to Bobby’s thighs, fingers pressing into the soft of his skin. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it; just the way Bobby’s body feels against him. Metzger pulls back from the kiss, the blanket trapping all the heat between them, and he finds that they are both panting. Bobby’s eyes are a little unfocused as they try to look at Metzger beneath him who just gropes his thighs, eyes lid.

“... Lay back for me.”

Bobby huffs a little bit but he does as told, pulling back from Metzger and laying against the opposite arm of the couch, elbows propped up on it as the blanket pools around him. Metzger just sits up, watching him for a moment before he moves to kneel on the floor, despite his aching bones from falling asleep on the couch, and pulls Bobby’s hips towards him. He kisses against the chubby thighs, eyes lid as Metzger drags his lips higher and higher until he’s at the band of Bobby’s briefs, bunched up a little from wiggling around. Metzger just replaces his mouth with his hands, thumbing over the soft, pastel fabric before he pulls Bobby’s briefs down, dragging them almost all the way off. Bobby just squirms, sinking back into the blanket as Metzger kisses his inner thighs, already spread for the blond. He just takes his time as his mouth reaches between Bobby’s legs, kissing against him before Metzger’s thumbs slide along the skin, spreading Bobby. He breathes, warm puffs of air along Bobby’s wet pussy, making him whimper and squirm. Metzger can feel the goosebumps under his fingertips from it as he carefully presses his mouth to Bobby’s clit, the tip of his tongue just briefly touching it.

Bobby full body trembles and Metzger can't help the grin that comes to his face, a little bit smug. Bobby’s always been easy, always willing and compliant, but it still strokes his ego a little when Bobby acts like he's never been touched these ways before. Metzger just takes his time, tongue rubbing against Bobby's clit as his eyes drift shut, getting comfortable on his knees. He'll be sore later, but this was worth it. Bobby was worth it. His thumb just rubs against Bobby's folds before it creeps closer to his entrance, pressing just enough to make Bobby exhale loudly. A leg moves over Metzger's shoulder and he just purrs soft, turning his face to kiss the soft pale skin against his cheek now before going back to Bobby. His tongue drags along Bobby's folds, tasting him with a small shiver. Metzger replaces his thumb, still teasing the rim of Bobby, with his fingers, pointer just gently pressing into Bobby and moving easy, merely rubbing along Bobby's walls for now. Metzger pulls back for a moment, mouth shiny and wet, and he looks up at Bobby.

The blond is sunk into the blanket, his chest rising with pants. His cheeks are flushed and an arm is covering his eyes, head turned slightly to the side as Bobby breathes, his hips lifted just a little off the couch. Metzger indulges himself, watching Bobby as he slowly works his middle finger into him, crooking his fingers and just gently rubbing upwards, not quite probing for Bobby’s spot, but merely touching. Bobby’s happy to rock back anyways and Metzger hums, feeling the way he squeezes around his fingers.

Metzger lowers his mouth back to Bobby, licking soft at his clit before replacing his fingers with his tongue, licking at Bobby’s entrance before slowly pressing his tongue into Bobby, eyes drifting shut as he exhales through his nose. Fuck, Bobby tastes so sweet; he wants it more, and more, and more, but neither of them would admit to wanting it like this. They both know where they stand with one another; Metzger doesn’t want to compromise it by getting soft and gooey for his superior.

He just pushes the thoughts away quickly, focusing instead on rolling his tongue into Bobby, his fingers pressing against the blond’s clit. Metzger teases it, fingers rubbing in slow, tight circles, feeling the way Bobby’s thigh shakes against him, the whimpering, happy sounds he’s making just above Metzger. A hand is suddenly in his hair, a familiar weight that makes Metzger purr low in his throat. He wants to tilt his head up into it but he can’t let himself get distracted, not with the way Bobby’s squeezing around him, knowing the blond is close. Metzger slides his thumb over Bobby’s clit a few times before the blond tenses and then shakes and Metzger licks Bobby through his orgasm, eyes lidding. God… Metzger pants himself, licking at Bobby just softly, feeling the small tremors of over stimulation running through him before Bobby’s hands are on his cheeks, squishing them and Metzger moves with them as Bobby kisses him and Metzger gladly returns it, melting into the body beneath him as Bobby licks into his mouth, like he can’t get over the taste of himself on Metzger’s lips. After a moment, Metzger just pulls back, eyes lid as he looks down at Bobby, touching their foreheads together.

“... Thomas-”

“Don’t,” Metzger says, throat suddenly dry. Bobby always gets mildly sappy after his orgasms, the stage 10 clinger he is, and Metzger can’t do it. Instead, he just gives Bobby another kiss and it silences the blond for now, who wraps his arms around Metzger and pulls him in close. He moves with Bobby, letting himself be cuddled, feels Bobby’s legs noodle around his, and resigns himself to a personal teddy bear. This… this Metzger can do for now. Bobby’s so chubby, it does feel nice to snuggle right up to him.

Bobby’s kissing just a little at his jaw, the growing stubble from the morning, and Metzger just sighs softly, eyes closing as he settles into the warmth, the soft kisses. He’s hard as hell against Bobby’s thigh but Metzger doesn’t care, can’t even think about doing anything for himself; the warmth and soft touches from Bobby are enough to lull him into a light sleep, startled only when Bobby elbows him in the ribs, making Metzger grunt and forcibly hug the blond tightly, trapping his wiggling body against him and the back of the couch.

And sure, maybe when they both wake back up, sore limbs and stiff bones, Metzger cooks them dinner, and maybe he still takes Bobby to bed, pulling the blond against him and melting together like they belong with one another, cranky old puzzle pieces fitting together.

But Metzger can’t allow himself that kind of luxury.

Not now, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> for my beautiful mook, the light of my life, my betzu love


End file.
